Bottoms up
by That.Asian.Chick.10
Summary: Tenten brings Neji to the bar... what could possibly go wrong but a drunken Tenten.   Oneshot   T for alcohol.


**_Chotto! _**

**_How's everybody doing? _**

**_Here's a new oneshot for my stories. I have one story ongoing, Tenten's demon... I'm still not sure if I should update it or not. If I am should I let Tenten destroy Konoha or no?_**

**_Anyways..._**

**_the next story I am going to post is going to be for DarkAnonymous324. _**

**_Then I'll make a christmas special :D_**

**_Disclaimer: (Sigh) I do not own naruto or anything down there... [I wish I did] ._**

* * *

"I don't drink…" Neji said as his face turned red while he is being pinned to a tree where they are training whole day.

Tenten on the other hand wants to invite Neji for a drink at the bar to forget about her ruthless ex-boyfriend who she just dumped because he was cheating on the weapons mistress.

"Come one, just a few sips… I don't get drunk easily" Tenten grinned at Neji is still pinned in the tree. Neji struggles to break free but the weapons went deep on the tree bark making it harder to get away.

"I-I told you… I don't drink" Neji struggled as he blushed deeper.

Tenten moved her face forward to his; it was a few inches till the both touch the skin of their face. To Neji, Tenten looks drunk already. She's been sobbing all day then now she's being quite seductive. Neji grasped some air before he knows that two faces will come towards each other.

She grabbed a few weapons away from the tree and released Neji. She then summoned a chain going about ten feet long. She wrapped it around Neji, Neji tried to break free again but it was no use. He knows something bad will happen or is it really going to be that bad?

"Tenten! Let go of me this instant" Neji raised his voice.

Tenten dragged Neji, with his face on the floor; he has to do a trunk lift so he won't ruin his face. Tenten continued to drag Neji and onwards to the bar.

When they both entered the bar, Neji thinks it's not too shabby. He thought the bar would be the place where there would be loud, annoying music but this bar had Japanese music playing for them. They were alone in the bar, well there was the bartender but they don't really care.

"Tenten… I'll drink with you, just let me go… please" He pleaded as he crawled like a slimy word and went to her feet. He wiggled around trying to break free; she knows he can't use rotation, or gentle fist or any other Jutsu that'll free him since his hands are tied on his back also.

"Fine…" She summoned the weapon back to her scroll and pulled him up.

"Give up some drinks that can really knock you down till you can't drink anymore" Tenten sat on a chair facing a table and said to the bartender. She sat quietly and Neji followed her and sat on the opposite side of the table.

"Coming right up" Said the bartender, he prepared a few drinks some shot glasses, vodka, gin, and tequila for them. He grabbed some ice buckets and placed the full bottle drink there of course he didn't forget… sake

"Why do you want to drink so much today" Neji asked, he looked at the depressed Tenten who has her right hand on her forehead making the fringes of her hair go up. It revealed her Konoha forehead protector.

"I love him… now, we broke up" Tenten said staring at the table. She grabbed the Tequila first and grabbed the shot glass and poured a full glass of it.

"You're going to start off with a shot of tequila?" Neji asked, she gulped it all down and made a bitter face. She wiggled a bit because of crazy taste she just felt.

"Yeah, why?" She asked. She grabbed the other glass and poured some for Neji.

"I told you I don't drink" Neji refused to take it.

"Drink it or I'll make you drink it" She forced. She slammed it quite onto the table and spilled a bit on the table. Neji gulped but gave up; he knows Tenten isn't herself after the break up and the crazy drinking today.

He gulped it all down but he quite choked at spit a few it out. Tenten laughed at his action and she continued pouring some on hers and Neji's glasses till Neji gets the hang of drinking.

They continued to talk; Neji avoided the conversation about her ex boyfriends since she's going to have mood swings all around again. She talked about their genin days, Chunin/Jonin days together.

She missed those days, but they still train together. Neji and Tenten never admitted it, they love each other, but ever since Tenten had a boyfriend her attention went all the way to the other guy. Neji knew he would be lonely without Tenten, but now that she's available again. He's going to make his move sooner or later.

They both finished the three bottles of Gin, Vodka, and Tequila for goodness sake. They haven't even gotten to the sake and it's already dawn, they both didn't seem to mind what's happening outside. Both of them are drunk, and they want to continue and finish off with the sake. They have around ten bottles of sake in front of them. Tenten wanted it to be splits, five for her and five for Neji. Neji agreed even though he never tried sake before.

Before Tenten can even reach the glass of sake, she stood up and went to the bathroom. Neji activated his Byakugan and checked if Tenten is okay, he saw she is vomiting from all that she just drank. His vision became blurred and he has to deactivate his Byakugan to keep the pain swelling in his head away.

Tenten came out of the bathroom, she looked really confused. She noticed her vision has been going fuzzy but she manage to make her way back to the table. She didn't sit on her side of the table but at Neji's side. She leaned at his shoulder and grabbed the sake; she gulped down a lot of it till she broke apart from it and felt refreshed.

"Are you okay?" Neji asked as he noticed she is having rosy cheeks from drinking too much. "You have to stop… You're extremely drunk" Neji grabbed the bottle away from her hand and placed it back onto the table.

"What in the world… you just want those bottle to yourself" She said as she kept on changing the pitch of her voice.

"No, this is for you… You have to stop Tenten, enough" Neji said as he held onto her, he grabbed her stomach to make her stop moving around like a drunken person, problem for Neji… She is drunk!

"Let go of me" She moved around and tried to escape from his tight touch but she is weak after drinking so much and Neji is still standing strong, he didn't drink a lot unlike Tenten but it was his first time, he had to be losing it.

She grabbed his hands and tried to break free from it, Tenten tried going downwards but instead his hands went up to her chest in the middle of her breast.

Neji looked shocked during this incident; he blinked around five times the most.

"Oh, I see… you want some don't you?" Tenten said as she started becoming seductive towards him. She grabbed the bottle of sake and drank continually till she finished the whole bottle. She leaned in forward to his face but he landed his back on the couch like chair. She continued and she quickly pressed her lips to his, she kissed him hungrily and he got shocked but this was his time. He had to kiss back or else it would be too late. They both kissed like there was no tomorrow.

She broke apart since she knows this isn't the right time to do 'it'

She stood up and grabbed another bottle as she walked back to her side of the table and drank it continually like before they kissed.

Then they both heard, the bell of the door cling-clang as it opened. Two figures appeared wearing green spandexes and wearing jonin vests. Two look alike that has the stupid bowl cut.

"Oh… it's Gai and Lee" Tenten said as she wobbled around.

"Oh… Tenten are you alone, drinking?" Gai said (A/N: There's the wall thing at the door can't see Neji so… you get the point)

Neji turned around and smiled at the two figures, "Gai, Lee… can you do me a favor?" Neji asked it was Neji. He never asks favors.

"Sure… anything dark flower of youth" Lee said making a pose like a soldier taking command from its general.

"Anything?" Neji asked, his eyes became blurred again.

"YUP!" Lee said standing taller.

"Okay… Pay the bills, me and Tenten have something to do… Something fun" Neji smirked at Tenten who is smirking back.

Lee and Gai seem to know what they are going to do. They both made creaked out face as they cupped their hands onto their cheeks.

Neji stood up and pulled Tenten with him. The both wobbled around leaving the sake on the floor and tables. Neji kissed Tenten one more time as they both placed their hands on each other's back pockets.

"Lee… what a horrible picture, our little flower and out unyouthful flower… together?" Gai said as he can't believe his eyes.

Neji and Tenten broke their kiss, both drunk together they both went to Tenten house which is the closest and slept there for their rest (You get the point on what they did)

* * *

**_Is it just me or in most of the oneshots I write, Lee and Gai are spying at Tenten and Neji... O.o awkward..._**

**_-DP_**


End file.
